Le sanctuaire en fête !
by Seimei-Nocturne
Summary: Les chevaliers ont décidé de fêter le jour de l'an au sanctuaire, or la tournure du repas dégénère !


_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

**_Voici un petit OS pour fêter le jour de l'an ! =) _**

**_Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

><p>C'était un beau jour d'hiver enneigé au sanctuaire. Nous étions le trente et un Décembre et ce soir avait lieu le réveillon du jour de l'an. Les chevaliers d'or y seront tous présents y compris le grand pope Shion et Athena, ainsi que Seiya et les autres bronzes et même Kiki sera de la partie. Le treizième temple allait sûrement être animé par tous ce monde et la salle où allait se passer le dîner était déjà prête : des décorations y étaient suspendus un peu partout et ornées les murs, et la table était installée et préparée.<p>

Ainsi certains chevaliers n'attendaient que le soir pour que le réveillon commence, mais cela n'en n'enchantait pas d'autres, qui eux, s'en fichaient complètement, cela les embêtaient plutôt qu'autre chose. Ceux qui étaient pressés d'être au réveillon étaient surexcités et préparaient des surprises pour tout le monde ou encore prévoyaient quelques mauvais coups.

C'était enfin le soir et les chevaliers arrivés peu à peu au treizième temple, ils se placèrent alors à table. Dés que tout le monde fut là, Athena porta un toast pour la fin de l'année et l'arrivée de la prochaine.

La déesse était placée au bout de la table, à sa droite, il y avait le grand pope, suivi de Dohko, Milo, Kanon, Aldebaran, Aiolia, Aiolos, Seiya, Shun et Ikki et et à sa droite se trouvait Camus, Mu, Shaka, Saga, Deathmask, Aphrodite, Shura, Shiryu, Kiki et hyoga.

Or l'on pouvait entendre des plaintes venant de l'autre bout de la table.

-Je voulais être proche d'Athena moi ! Pourquoi je suis tout au bout... !

-Et moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi l'on ma mis en face de toi...

Seiya regarda alors Shiryu sans dire un mot. Kiki qui était à côté eu un grand sourire qui se dessina sur son visage.

-Change de place si t'es pas content.

-Je l'aurais déjà fais si on le pouvait, toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Ouai c'est vrai ça ! T'es pas bête Shiryu !

-C'est sûr que je ne suis pas comme toi.

-hé !

Des apéritifs étaient déjà servis sur la table et Seiya en profité déjà malgré ses plaintes incessantes concernant sa place. Mais d'autre aurait pu eux aussi se plaindre pour leur place, comme par exemple Milo ; qui celui-ci se plaignait dans sa tête parce qu'il était trop éloigné de son glaçon adoré qui n'est autre que Camus. D'ailleurs, le verseau n'avait pas l'air de se préoccupée du scorpion, qui faisait alors tournoyait sa fourchette tout en le regardant.

Le repas se poursuivait et les entrées avaient pris place et après un petit moment, Aphrodite ne savait pas quoi faire, il s'embêtait à en mourir.

Alors il eut l'idée de prendre un crabe en entrée et de s'amuser avec tout en se moquant de Deathmask :

-Coucou ! C'est moi ton cousin le crabe ! _S'exclama le poisson._

Shura qui se trouvait à coté d'Aphrodite pleurer de rire à cause des moqueries de celui-ci. Or Deathmask s'énervait en ayant un regard noir envers Aphrodite.

-Tu me cherche là ?!

-Mais non, je ne cherche pas d'ennuis à ma famille voyons ! _Dit Aphrodite toujours en se moquant du cancer._

-Ouai ouai, c'est ça ! Tu veux la guerre hein ?!

Deathmask prit alors un poisson sur un des plats posé sur la table à manger et le lança à la figure d'Aphrodite.

-Tiens v'la ton cousin à toi !

Aphrodite se tût tout en étant choqué par le geste du cancer.

-Comment as-tu osé me lancer cette chose collante sur mon si beau visage ?! Tu vas me le payer !

-Fallait réfléchir avant de te payer ma tête !

C'est alors qu'Aphrodite lui lança le crabe qu'il tenait dans la main avec lequel il s'était tant amusé. Shura ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire de la dispute entre les deux chevaliers.

-...

Le cancer faisait un regard noir envers le poisson.

-T'as gagné ! C'est la guerre !

Et c'est ainsi que Deathmask prit une petite poignée de surimi et les lança à Aphrodite.

Les deux chevaliers d'or ne cessaient plus de se battre, ce qu'il se lançait voler partout.

Tandis que pendant ce temps, Milo s'amusait encore avec sa fourchette toujours en regardant le verseau qui était un peu plus loin à table, ce qui le rendait triste d'être éloigné de lui. Mais soudain, un des poissons qu'avait lancé Deathmask arriva sur Milo, qui par conséquent, le surpris et il lâcha alors la fourchette qu'il faisait tournoyer. Celle-ci vola au-dessus de la table pour arriver juste devant le chevalier que contemplait tant le scorpion et par la même occasion elle renversa le verre d'eau de Camus. Le verseau tourna alors sa tête vers le scorpion qui regardait dans l'autre sens comme si de rien n'était. C'est alors que le chevalier d'or se leva pour aller voir le scorpion et lui demander des explications.

Et pendant ce temps, Saga et Kanon qui regardaient la scène sans le vouloir commencèrent alors à se foudroyaient du regard.

-Mmm...

-Qu'y a-t-il ? _Demanda Saga._

- Regarde dans ton assiette, il y a une bête ! _S'exclama Kanon._

-Hein, où ça ?!

Kanon pris alors la tête de son frère et la claqua dans l'assiette.

-Bah ici !

Saga releva sa tête salie par de la sauce avec un regard des plus noir.

-Oh ! Un Saga à la sauce tomate !

-Répète ça un peu pour voir !

Le trio qui avait commencer à se battre tout à l'heure entendirent cette magnifique remarque et se mirent à rire, dont Deathmask qui le pointé du doigt en même temps et en se tenant le ventre.

-Ahah ! Je me demande bien s'il est comestible !

-Pour ma part je n'y goûterai même pas. _Fit alors Aphrodite._

_-_Vous non plus commençait pas ! _Leur répondit Saga._

Le gémeau maléfique se leva de sa chaise et regardait son frère d'un air menaçant, celui-ci le regardait aussi un peu craintif sur le coup.

Un peu plus loin, Dohko rigolait de comment avait pris la tournure du repas, Shion le regardait sans aucune émotion.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle Dohko...

-Ah, tu crois ça ?

Il prit alors un petit sac qu'il avait pris avec lui et sortit une bombe de celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Surprise ! _Cria-t-il en l'aspergeant de paillette. _

Shion poussa un cri et se leva d'un coup pour cette dîtes surprise.

Athena qui les regardait se mit à rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Mu et Shaka qui étaient à côtés les regardaient désespérément.

-Range moi ça tout de suite Dohko !

-Pourquoi ? En plus les paillettes te vont bien.

-tu trouve...?

-Oui !

-Tu te fou de moi c'est ça.

-Non, c'est vrai et c'est la fête non ?

-Non c'est juste le jour de l'an.

-Eh bah c'est la fête !

Shion mit alors sa main sur sa tête d'un air complètement désespéré.

-Et en plus j'en ai apporté d'autres pour ceux qui veulent !

C'est ainsi que la plupart des chevaliers se jeta sur lui pour en avoir dont Saga pour se venger de son frère.

Seiya et Kiki commençait à se battre avec Aiolia en s'aspergeant de serpentins et à se lancer des confettis. Même Aldebaran pris une bombe à neige pour faire équipe avec le lion et terrasser le pégase et l'élève de Mu.

Tandis que Camus et Milo s'éclipsèrent de la salle tout les deux pour rester en tête à tête.

Seul Aiolos, Shaka et Mu restaient calme. Même si le sagittaire était submergé par les serpentins, cela ne lui faisait rien. Mu et Shaka avaient échapper aux différents projectiles que les chevaliers se lançaient. Mais, un mauvais geste de la part d'un certain Kanon fit voler un bol de sauce bolognaise vers le chevalier de la vierge qui le reçu en pleine tête et qui celle-ci coula sur ses long cheveux blond. Mu à côté de lui le regardait en craignant le pire, cependant le bélier reçu à son tour quelque chose en pleine tête, une boule de noël avec pour message bonne année 2015.

Le chevalier d'or se dit que plus rien ne pourrait calmés tout les chevaliers qui ont prit part à la fête, alors il préféra emmené vite fait Shaka dehors avant que ça ne tourne mal.

Athena regardait tout le monde s'amuser le sourire aux lèvres, même si le repas qui n'était pas fini, était définitivement perdu à présent. Cela ne la dérangeait même pas, mais elle s'éclipsa quand même au bout d'une ou deux heures, étant donnée que personne ne trouvaient la fatigue. Or le grand pope dû rester contre son gré forcé par Dohko.

La fête du jour de l'an continua alors encore longtemps tout en faisant un désordre fou dans le treizième temple ! Après tout c'était à douter de tout nos chevaliers favoris !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est fini ! XD<strong>

**Pour ma part, je pense qu'il y a peut-être trop de chose dedans :/ Mais bon, merci d'avoir lu quand même ! =)**

**Bonne année 2015 à tout le monde ! **


End file.
